Love at First Sight?
by Dreamworkser
Summary: Three cats' lives wound alongside each other as they find out the darker history of their heritage. As they solve these mysteries together, their companionship won't last long when love blinds all. Will it be love at first sight, or love at first conversation? A DREAMCLAN CHALLENGE, ADMINISTERED BY ROSE 9/17/17 I'm editing and reposting this story, this time not as a challenge.
1. Chapter 1-Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES-Thunder** **clan**

 **Leader,** Mintstar (female)  
A shaggy white-furred she cat with icy mint colored eyes.

 **Deputy,** Iceclaw (male)  
Icy white fur with equally frosty blue gaze. Sharp, jagged features, just like ice. Hence the name.  
MATE: Spottedsun. Ironic, huh?

 **Warriors,  
** Spottedsun (female)  
A yellow tabby she cat with golden patches and white underbelly, socks, and tail tip.  
MATE: Iceclaw

Streamleaf (female)  
A short haired silver tabby with soft fur and white socks/underbelly. One baby blue eye and one emerald green eye.

Oreo (male)  
Small black and white tabby tom with a not to be messed with attitude, and brilliant green eyes. Used to be a kittypet under the name Oreo.  
LITTERMATE: Clayheart

Claystorm (male)  
A clay colored tom with a thick pelt and dark green eyes a little lighter than a pine needle. Previously a kittypet that went by the name of Mahogany, and used to be Trunk.  
LITTERMATE: Bullheart

 **Queens,** Hawkfeather (always female)  
A light but rich brown pelt with the occasional white speck or two. Warm amber eyes, and expecting Pineheart's kits in half a moon.  
MATE: Pineheart (deceased but faithful)

 **Medicine cat,** Ryeheart (male)  
A light tannish brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Kits,** Solarkit (female)  
A white she cat that has an indescribable silver and gold tint under moonlight, as if 'the sun and moon themselves had lent her their light.' Light green eyes.

Oakkit (male)  
A tom with a pelt identical to his Pineheart's, his father, except with a slight tint like Hawkfeather's. Pine green eyes.

 **Elders,** Peachpelt (male)  
A faded orange tom with dark green eyes and a torn ear.


	2. Chapter 2-Prologue-The beginning

**Dreamclan Challenge #1:** **topic/177935/134045047/1/Challenge-number-1**

 **Chapter** **2-Prologue**

Deadfoot looked on sadly as he watched one of the three kits sighed its last breath on this world. It was a tom the color of rock, astoundingly similar to its mother, Ashfoot.  
"Stonekit," he meowed, resting his tail on the dying kit. Its pink mouth was stretched open in an eternal gasp for air.  
The strongest kit was a silver tabby she cat with white socks. The other one, Eaglekit, barely breathed. Although he was no medicine cat, Deadfoot knew his mate wouldn't be able to care for both of their kits, especially on this grueling journey away from Shadowclan.  
Knowing that Ashfoot was too weak to protest, Deadfoot picked up the kit, naming her silently as Riverkit. Little did he know that her beautiful pelt would be passed down for many generations in Thunderclan, to a particular descendant named Streamkit. He would be very undignified to learn that his family tree would have something to do with Scourge.

 **50 moons later**

Tiny Jr. sat and watched as his brother padded closer, his silhouette outlined against the rising sun. Trunk's dark eyes were pooled with sadness, and Tiny immediately understood the cats of the moor had killed his parents. He'd stayed up all night waiting for Trunk to confirm his worries.  
"Come," Trunk meowed, draping his tail across Tiny's shoulders.  
Obediently, Tiny trudged alongside his brother. They soon came to a twoleg place near the lush forest, where their parents had once foraged.  
Spotting a large, sturdy nest, Tiny rushed to it eagerly, scratching and mewling at the entrance plank. Trunk could not go any farther after having had buried his parents. Exhausted, the 5 moon old kit collapsed onto the ground at the steps of the nest next door. It was smaller, and smelled sweetly of pine, seemingly cozier than that of what Tiny had chosen.

 **Oh yeah, its not quite a link, because I never figured out how to do that. Like put 'here' and you go somewhere if you click the 'here' the author put. For better service in the future, comment below about any complaints and questions! Compliments appreciated! Thanks!**

 **-Sincerely, Mon**

 **PS Check out the almighty Dreamclan! I am a modermelon there! Even if I weren't, I would still be giving a shout out though.**


	3. Chapter 3 'Love' At First Sight

**Chapter 3- 'Love' At First Sight**

 **Oreo's POV**

RIIIP.

Before the twoleg could stop him, Oreo had slashed open the seat of the car with his jagged claws. Fortunately enough, the roaring thing screeched out of control when the twoleg was distracted, swatting at him to get into the cage. The car brought everything with it- but not him.

Oreo scrabbled clumsily onto the twoleg's shoulder, with the car teetering dangerously close to the forest around them. He leaped unsteadily out the roof window, falling onto the dirt road. The car went the opposite way: into forest.

 **Streamleaf's POV**

Streamleaf's fur spiked in terror as she watched the monster swerve into the clump of trees. Fear rushed to her heart, paralyzing her so that she couldn't even screech for help. Not that she needed it.

She'd heard the claws of another cat scratching over all the ruckus the monster and the twoleg had made, which meant that it was probably in need of help. Gingerly placing her paws, she peered out onto the Thunderpath. A handsome black and white cat lay still on the sooty ground, his fur reeking of ash. He moaned and blinked, raising his head.

"Who are you?" he croaked.

"I-I...I'm Streamleaf," she stammered, not moving from her spot in the ferns. "You might want to get off the Thunderpath. It's dangerous."

The dappled tom heaved himself to his feet and slowly padded towards the forest, in Streamleaf's direction. "I'm Oreo," he meowed. His voice was husky and deep. "Is there a lodging you know of, where I might able to stay?"

"Um...well, you could come to the Thunderclan camp for the night, but some of the cats there may seem hostile," she mewed. "What's your name?"

"Oreo. At least that's what the twolegs call me. My mother used to call me Junior."

Streamleaf nodded, and couldn't help but smile. "So...hello, Junior. Welcome to Thunderclan."

As she spoke, a brown pelt emerged from the trees. It was Pineheart, who had been on a hunting patrol with her. He gestured broadly with his paw. "If you are willing to stay here and devote yourself to Thunderclan, we are in need of a few more warriors."

Oreo shook his head, then shrugged uncomfortably when he saw the pleading look on Streamleaf's face. Pineheart's eyes did, also, glow with anticipation, which he was seemingly trying to turn it into a welcoming gaze.

Streamleaf hoped they weren't being creepy. Although it usually didn't matter to her, she really wanted the tom to join Thunderclan. He didn't seem like your average kittypet, squeaking at every little thing they had never seen before. He was nicely shaped, with slightly packed muscles under his pelt. It was worth a try. He seemed to like her too...but little did she know that he loved her for her looks.

"Is it okay if I just try it out for a while, to see if I like your way of life?" he mewed finally.

"Sure. Whatever you like. We don't want to make you uncomfortable." Streamleaf was glad the deputy was there to do the right thing. Or at least, what Mintstar would approve gestured with her tail for the cats to follow her. Oreo followed her through the dense forest, which she noticed he had no trouble weaving through. Soon she arrived at the Thunderclan camp entrance, biting her lip. "Stay behind me," she ordered.

Taking a deep breath, she ducked into camp. But the clan was already clumped around a different kittypet.


	4. Chapter 4-Thunderclan

**Chapter 4 Love At First Conversation**

 **Mahogany's POV**

Mahogany heard the screech and a crash a few seconds after Oreo had been trapped in the car again. Worriedly, he scaled the fence and raced to the crash site. No cats there.

Looking around frantically, Mahogany called for his brother.

"Oreo, are you in the car? Oreo! Oreo!?"

On the opposite side of the smoking car, he spotted a patch of trampled undergrowth. There was a lopsided trail going towards it, as though Oreo had dragged himself into the forest.

The question was, why? He could tell a wild cat had been there with him. Oh no.

When he had gone looking for his parents that day of their death, (see prologue) he met a bunch of wild cats who called themselves 'Thunderclan'. One of them had brought him to their camp when he was in search of his father's body. It was there.

Now he went there of his own accord, searching for his brother. Tiny Jr. It was like history repeating itself. Would he find his brother's body today?

Swiftly Mahogany raced towards Thunderclan. On the way he thought he saw a silver pelt over by the hilltop, but didn't bother to stop and investigate. It wasn't his brother, so he just continued running until he came to his destination.

 **Mintstar's POV**

A hubbub raised itself outside Mintstar's den as she paced around behind the lichen, thinking about the lack of legitimate warriors in Thunderclan.

Impatiently she stuck out her head, only to realize, with wide eyes, that the familiar brown pelt was not that of Pineheart's, but was a little redder. It reminded her of the clay at the banks of the rivers. What was left of Thunderclan was bunched around the visitor, a murmur rippling through the small crowd. They couldn't even account as a crowd.

Mintstar bounded off the ledge to face the stranger. "Hello," she said imperiously to him. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

The brownish tom nodded to her, panting. "My name is Mahogany," he gasped, out of breath. "I- have you seen a smallish black and white cat, with emerald green eyes? With a creepy collar?"

Now Mintstar gasped. "Could it be?" she whispered.

Mahogany gave her a searching look. "What?" he asked. His voice resonated off the stone walls. He noticed that every cat inside the cave had quieted, except for a few whispers here and there.

Mintstar shook her head. "He's dead." She said determinedly. "He can't be alive."

Mahogany gasped in turn, collapsing to the ground. His voice was shaking as he spoke. "When? How?"

"Many seasons ago. He was slayed by Firestar, and rightfully so. Are you one of his followers?"

Mahogany shook his head, seemingly relieved. "No, I think we're talking about two different cats. He was last seen by me in a vehicle today."

A collective breath was let out among the ranks of cats around them, but confused murmurs started up again.

"A vehicle?" Mintstar asked, voicing their quarries.

Mahogany nodded. "A car. Do you guys even know what that is?" he meowed.

Mintstar shook her head. "Are you a kittypet?"

"Okay, look. I'm not trying to do the 'confuse each other game'." Mahogany said impatiently. "I need to find my brother, then I'll be gone."

Just then, a silver pelt emerged from the camp entrance. "Excuse me," the she cat said, weaving through the crowd to get to Mintstar. "We have a kittypet here who lost his twoleg. He says he might stay here, but he's going to run a trial first." She gestured to a black and white dappled tom.

Mintstar was just about to reply to Streamleaf when Mahogany sat up, ears pinged high. "Oreo!" he yelled.

The other kittypet flicked his ear, annoyed. "Mahogany." he said coolly. "No wonder I didn't see you come rushing down to the crash site."

"I was looking for you. Where have you been?" The tom's voice was stern, as if he were the authority over 'Oreo'.

Mintstar stepped forward. "Hey, I hate to break it to you, but none of you are at home. If you would like to stay here and train to become a warrior, that's fine by me. But you can't have a trial run. Food is scarce enough without two more cats feeding off us." Streamleaf looked awfully disappointed.

Mahogany and Oreo turned and stared at Mintstar simultaneously.

Oreo cut in first. "I'll stay," he meowed, probably having had noticed Streamleaf's expression.

Mahogany glared at Oreo. "For the sake of him, I'll stay." He grit his teeth as he said this.

 _The true heart of a Thunderclan warrior,_ Mintstar noted.

"So. Battle training first. Streamleaf, you teach Mahogany. Pineheart, you teach Oreo. Later I'll see if you qualify for a warrior name."

With a flick of her tail, Mintstar dismissed the cats.

"Wait!"

She looked. "What?"

"I haven't had lunch yet!"

Mahogany snorted. "Its only morning, Oreo."

Without another word, Mintstar stalked back to her den. Such a mouse brain. This wasn't a good start.


	5. Chapter 5-Love At First Conversation

**Chapter 4-Love at First Conversation**

 **Streamleaf's POV**

When Streamleaf had been heading towards camp, she'd stopped on the hilltop to survey her surroundings. At that time, she thought she had seen a brown pelt flitting through the trees below.

Shivering, she had realized it was tainted red, as though blood stained mud had been plastered on any given cat. Pineheart couldn't have gotten there so fast anyway.

Now Streamleaf was with that very cat, teaching him how to fight. She had an uneasy feeling that there was no need to.

Arriving at a large clearing, Streamleaf came to an abrupt halt and turned to look at him.

"So, what do you know about fighting, as of now?"

"Well, I know I shouldn't fight if I don't know who I'm fighting." There just could have been a slight smirk playing at his lips.

"Streamleaf." She meowed curtly.

"Mahogany."

His name was strange, she didn't recall ever hearing that word. But she had that distinct notion that told her it described his pelt.

"Hello, Mahogany," Streamleaf said impatiently. "What else do you know about battle?"

"I have no name for my moves," Mahogany mewed. "May I?"

At this he placed a paw firmly on the ground before him and crouched, a battle stance strangely experienced. Streamleaf nodded and put herself in a hunters crouch.

With no sign of hesitance, Mahogany darted forward and swiped a sheathed paw at her snout. Streamleaf ducked, but this was already anticipated, as was her quick nip to his other fore paw.

Confidently Mahogany turned one hundred eighty degrees, Streamleaf's attack passing by harmlessly. He stuck out a hind leg and swept it neatly under her, knocking the warrior off her feet. Smartly he turned around and pinned her by the shoulders.

"Are you going easy on me?" He asked, his green gaze genuinely hurt.

"A little," she lied grumpily. To this he nodded and released her.

"Let's do it again," he meowed, switching to a slightly but not quite crouching battle stance. Streamleaf twitched her ear and sat down on her haunches, as if waiting for prey. There was something about her that was tense, so Mahogany might have seen that she was actually getting ready to spring onto him. This was a new battle move that she hadn't mastered yet.

Mahogany, not touching the ground, dropped incredibly close to doing so. It was what the clans called the 'spider walk', a very hard piece of footwork used by warriors advanced in stamina. No one could knock you over if you were doing it. That's when Streamleaf saw the muscles bulging under his pelt.

This was not a normal kittypet.

Mahogany spider walked rapidly closer to her, his paws moving in a blur around him, instead of underneath him. Streamleaf sidestepped when he got there, and cuffed his ear. Both their claws were sheathed.

Receiving the blow, Mahogany was dazed for a few seconds. This allowed her to back off a little distance.

He did not understand that she was scared to show that she was weaker than him. The crouch was sapping all of his strength, and by this point he was ready to collapse. He slowly raised himself the tail length of a kit.

Without warning, Streamleaf leaped into the air, her flying silhouette shadowed against the sun. She landed squarely on his shoulders before he could move.

"Oof!" With a great heave, Mahogany rolled over and squashed the she cat under his larger frame. Streamleaf gritted her teeth.

 _Alright, if you want to play it hard._

With a heave of her chest, she mustered all the strength she could and pushed him off with her hind legs, since her fore paws were twisted into an inconvenient position.

 **Mahogany's POV**

Mahogany's bottom half flipped into the air, his head crushed against Streamleaf's snout. When he landed, they both found themselves in an embarrassing position.

Shoved against each other, Mahogany and Streamleaf now had their snouts pressed together most inappropriately. Flustered, both cats tried to scramble to their feet, only to be helplessly tangled.

"Uh..."

"So, yeah...you were pretty good. I liked the spider walk."

"Um. Thanks. What's the spider walk?" He wasn't quite a wild cat...

"Oh, its this thing in the clans. When you crouched really low so I couldn't knock you off your paws."

"Oh. Sorry about...you know, that."

"Its okay. It wasn't terrible." Streamleaf looked away, seemingly embarrassed. He couldn't tell.

Mahogany nodded, and wouldn't meet her gaze, even when she looked back.

"Okay, lets just forget about that, okay?" he asked. "Tell your mate I wasn't messing with you."

Streamleaf gave him a confused look. "But I don't have a mate."

A secret warmth spread around deep inside him. Although he hadn't seen her acting like a mate to someone, he did this on purpose to make sure.

"Oh. Sorry," he mewed, and they went back to camp without another word being said.


	6. Chapter 6-The Next Day

**Chapter 6-The Next Day**

 **Mintstar's POV**

The warm rays of the sun gradually took over the forest long after the camp settled down. The sentry had already gone to take a nap. The sunlight stole into Mintstar's den, waking her as it brushed her eyelids. Sitting up, she realized that a mole was at her paws. Pineheart must have put it there. Hungrily licking her chops, she bent down and prepared to eat.

Before she could enjoy her meal, a furry brown head popped into view at the corner of her eye. "Mintstar?" Pineheart mewed.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes. What should we do with the kittypets today?"

Mintstar hissed. "They are no longer kittypets, Pineheart. They are Thunderclan warriors."

"But they haven't even gone through training!" He protested indignantly. He was one of those cats not in favor of twoleg pets.

"Which you will ensure today," Mintstar snapped, so that was that. When she finally bent down to eat, Pineheart's usual scent wasn't present. Instead, a strange scent was wreathed around the prey, smelling of...Mahogany. What was he up to?

 **Streamleaf's POV**

After battle training with Mahogany, Streamleaf was exhausted. She spent some time with Pineheart at the fresh kill pile, and then slept straight through the night, and didn't go on the dawn patrol. She couldn't understand why Pineheart wasn't as tired. The possible explanations she dreamed of briefly, yet never came to conclude that Oreo was fat, lazy, and weak.

That morning, she woke up to Pineheart prodding her awake with his paw. His green gaze met hers as she woke up, blinking her eyes blearily.

"We have to train the kittypets again today." Unless she was imagining it, Streamleaf thought she heard some scorn in his voice.

Puzzled, she asked, "But didn't Mintstar say she would see how they did after one day of training?"

"I guess."

Streamleaf padded out the warriors den to find Mahogany. Pineheart really wasn't helping with anything, but she would have to bring Mahogany to the leader.

 **Mahogany's POV**

Mahogany was at the fresh kill pile, dropping what he had to spare into the meager supply. As a single cat, he had never before tried to catch more than he needed, so he had only managed to catch two moles and a dove. He could tell that Streamleaf wasn't pleased, but he hadn't gone through training for that yet. He hoped fervently that he could compare with whatever Oreo caught.

"Hey," Streamleaf greeted him, padding over. Mahogany nodded, giving a muffled response through his mouthful of prey.

"Can we share that?" she asked. "I'm hungry."

Mahogany glanced at the mole. Was food scarce enough that two adult cats had to share a single morsel?

"Sure," he mewed anyway, setting it down. "After this, could you help me with my hunting?"

"Of course. We need to prepare you for Mintstar's test in any way possible."

Mahogany nodded. "Have you seen Oreo?"

Streamleaf laughed. "He's still sleeping. He might have overworked himself yesterday."

"Oh. Poor Oreo," Mahogany said, rolling his eyes. Streamleaf giggled.

Smiling, Mahogany pushed the mole to the middle. "You can have the rest. I'm not hungry," he lied. He would catch some more later...

 **Streamleaf's POV**

Streamleaf was sure he wasn't full yet, but she didn't protest. She finished the nearly untouched prey, grateful for another relatively full meal. Soon cats started wandering around camp, going about their daily duties.

"Let's go hunt," Streamleaf suggested, licking her chops after finishing the mole. Mahogany nodded, letting her lead the way out of camp.

"Where are we going today?" he asked.

"First I'll show you the borders and all the territories, and on the way back we can take a look around between camp and Moonpool for prey."

Streamleaf showed him the lake, which they could drink from, and the Windclan and Shadowclan borders. He realized that the day of that fateful crash, he had traveled up the territory, found the car, and came around the long way, seeing Streamleaf on the hilltop.

"What is Moonpool?" He finally asked, almost bursting with curiosity.

Streamleaf gave him a weird look, as if he should know this by now. "Oh, right." she mewed.

Sighing, she began.

"Whenever a cat dies, whether he is a good cat or a bad cat, Starclan decides."

Mahogany was about to ask another question, but she held up her tail and quieted him.

"Starclan is a heavenly place where the kind hearted cats stay after they die. If they have been evil throughout their life, they are not welcome. They are simply chased into the Dead Forest.

"Starclan lives up above us in the sky, and they shine over us in the night sky. It is beautiful. We call it Silverpelt."

"You mean the stars?"

Streamleaf ignored this.

"Each time we get a new leader, they must be renamed and given their nine lives. The medicine cat, and only the medicine cat, accompanies them to Moonpool. It is said that it used to be Moonrock, in the older days when the twolegs did not take over the clans' old homes.

"When they get to Moonpool, both cats touch their noses to the surface of the water. Next is the complete, and sacred, work of Starclan. They fall asleep kneeling beside the pool with their noses still immersed in the water, and dream of Starclan. No one knows how exactly they receive those nine lives.

"For medicine cat apprentices it is the same, but they don't get nine lives."

Mesmerized, Mahogany looked up at the darkening sky. He could see the faded, yet clearly there, twinkle of Silverpelt.

He had one last question. "Why is the pool called, specifically, Moonpool?"

Streamleaf nodded approvingly. "Good question, Mahogany. Every time a clan gets a new medicine cat or leader, at exactly midnight, the moonlight slides across the sacred waters, giving it a warm glow. It is at this time that their noses must touch the water."

Mahogany nodded. "So we want to go nearer to it, because there is likely to be more prey there since it is sacred." He guessed.

Streamleaf hissed and crouched down, as if his words had brought an enemy near them.

"No, we mustn't intrude on the holiness of Moonpool for prey; it is likely that that will take prey from Starclan and put our ancestors in a famine. It is just that prey is more likely there because we are the only large group of cats towards that border."

Mahogany nodded, considering these things. "Alright, let's go then," he said, getting more and more curious about Moonpool.

"One more thing." Streamleaf said sharply, stepping in his way.

"Yeah?"

"Do _not_ go to Moonpool."

"Why not? Is it dangerous?"

"In a way, it could be." And without another word, she trotted past him towards the abandoned twoleg nest.

 **There, to those of you who forgot/don't know the warrior cats' traditions. :) Your welcome, Air Conditioners' Initials. (You know who you are!)**

 **What do you think will happen next? What type of characters do you want to have in this story? Tell me in the comments below!**


	7. Chapter 7-Pineheart's Destiny

**Chapter 7-Pineheart's Destiny. AKA the Story of Pineheart's Death, Murdered by...You'll See**

 **Pineheart's POV**

 _Pineheart looked around him. Strange trees surrounded him, bearing ripe berries, yet too large to be any berries the clans knew. Each group of berries were clustered around each other, under fringed leaves. Waves of heat swept across the land, pushing him around. Dry, yellow dirt spread under his paws._

 _"Hello?"_

 _As if at his command, a large silhouette blotted out the sun. It had the form of a cat, and eerily so. Its whiskers were as wide as the length between his two fore paws._

 _"W-what are you?" He stuttered._

 _The larger creature did not reply. Instead it advanced towards him, its eyes trained on something beyond. He turned around, curious in what it was._

Pineheart already knew what it would be, and he dreaded seeing it again...

 _The flash of those beautiful emerald eyes, her sleek silver pelt..._

 _"Streamleaf!" he yowled, trying to warn her. But then another pelt appeared._

 _Oreo advanced towards her, smiling. Streamleaf purred and sat up to greet him, but in the tom's eyes, something flashed deep within..._

 _Now Streamleaf was crying, Oreo was clawing at her, and Pineheart knew he was literally breaking her heart. His claws were seeking to penetrate her vital organ._

 _Suddenly the large cat shrank in size, and Mahogany took its place. He was watching something intently._

 _It was Pineheart himself, showing the new warrior some battle moves. He could see Mahogany in both ways: an obstacle to Streamleaf, and a valuable cat to Thunderclan._

 _With a furious yowl, Pineheart lunged towards Oreo, batting the kittypet away from Streamleaf._

Pineheart expected her to crawl to him for comfort, like every other dream. But even Starclan couldn't stop what happened next.

Oreo's face twisted into a menacing snarl. His razor sharp-claws weren't enough to harm Pineheart, but he had dog teeth over them. He sliced his opponent's neck in one sharp motion.

Joining Starclan, Pineheart's dream didn't cease.

 _"Pineheart!" Streamleaf shrieked. She was heartbroken._

 _The other Pineheart, the one training with Mahogany, was his spirit. He watched helplessly as Oreo padded menacingly towards the she cat._

 _Mahogany's eyes were blazing with anger and despair. "Pineheart!" he yowled. He leapt towards his brother, an inner fire urging him on._

 _The two blood related brothers were tearing each other apart, anger inflicting near fatal wounds. The sight was unbearable._

 _"Stop!" It was evident that Mahogany was winning. "Mahogany! Don't kill him!"_

 _At his command, the clay colored cat let go of his brother. Oreo landed three fox lengths away, bleeding heavily._

 _Mahogany came to kneel beside Streamleaf. Blood still dripped from her wound, but ceased when she saw him. Her heart healed and they stood up to face each other._

 _"Claystar."_

The words echoed in his mind as Pineheart woke up. He was still in the warriors den, but with different cats. "Leafpool? Squirrelflight?" he meowed disbelievingly. "Brambleheart? Ivypool!? Where am I?" The cave lit up as Firestar stepped in, his ginger pelt brighter than ever.

"Welcome to Starclan, Pineheart. You are no longer a Thunderclan cat."


	8. Chapter 8-Devastation

**_Ok guys, sorry to bother you, but I misposted one of the chapters of this story. Chapter four was overlooked, so I would recommend you read the new Chapter 4._**

 ** _-Mon, 7/5/15_**

 **Chapter 8-Devastation**

 **Mahogany's POV**

The next morning, Mahogany was still having a dream about Streamleaf when a small racket outside woke him up. In that dream, instead of losing Streamleaf, he had seen Pineheart die. But why would he have such a dream?

Mahogany pushed his questions to the back of his mind and padded out of the den to see what was going on. He noticed that everyone, including his crush Streamlea,f was out of their nest.

He hurried outside to see a group of cats huddle at the entrance of the leader's den. The first cat he found was Streamleaf.

"Streamleaf, what happened? Did I sleep late? Where's Oreo?"

Streamleaf shook her head sadly. "It's Pineheart. He was murdered."

Mahogany's tail raised in alarm. "Who killed him?"

"We don't know, but Oreo tried to help. He was hurt by the intruder too."

Mahogany frowned. "But why didn't Oreo die either?"

Streamleaf shrugged unhappily and didn't answer. Suddenly he realized that a tear was trailing down her cheek.

"Oh. Sorry." _I didn't know you loved him. I thought he already had a mate?_

Streamleaf shook her head. "It's fine," she mewed shakily. "You might want to check on Oreo."

And with that, she left him on his own.

"OW!" Oreo yelled.

Mahogany rushed forward, a little annoyed. "What hurts now?" he asked.

"I have a thorn in my paw pad!" The injured cat held up his paw for Mahogany to see.

"Where'd the medicine cat go?" he muttered.

"He's burying Pineheart." Streamleaf mewed, padding in. She looked like she was trying hard to recover from losing the deputy.

Mahogany looked up, startled. "Alright, I'll take it out."

He bent down and examined the paw. It seemed to go straight in.

Putting his teeth around it, he warned, "I'm pulling it out on the count of three."

"Alright," Oreo replied, his voice betraying his fear.

"One...two-" _yank._

"YOWEEEE! That _hurt!"_

"-three." Mahogany spat the thorn out. Under the blood, he thought he saw a flash of white.

White?

With a pang, he realized it was some sort of bone. A tooth- a fang.

"I'm going to bury this," Mahogany mewed hurriedly. Gingerly, he picked up the fang and squeezed out the narrow opening of the medicine den.

When he was far enough from camp, Mahogany buried the tooth under a bush. Stale scents of other cats he didn't know yet circled around a clearing not far, somewhat creeping him out.

When he looked up after finishing his work, Mahogany saw a silhouette of a cat on the other side of the clearing. It had the same color pelt as him, except even redder. It looked like a Mahogany drenched in the blood of battle.

"Hello?" he mewed. His voice rang across the clearing, loud and clear. The other cat appeared not to hear, or just chose to ignore him.

Mahogany padded towards the figure. "Who are you?" he asked.

The cat hissed and turned around, slipping soundlessly into the trees.

 _Maybe it was just another Thunderclan cat that I haven't met yet,_ he thought uneasily. But he could still remember the flash of those misleading silvery eyes.

On the way back to camp Mahogany was a little jittery, but he managed to catch a squirrel for Oreo. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the image of the hissing cat out of his head.

 **Hawkfeather's POV (See Allegiances)**

Hawkfeather woke with a start the third time that night. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she remembered, once more, how Pineheart would have been there to comfort her had he not died. She was the only cat in the nursery, her belly swollen with kits due in a week. Thunderclan had been thrown into a famine.

Hawkfeather whimpered and cowered into the nursery walls, something she hadn't done ever since she left the nursery as an apprentice. As if to add to her discomfort, her belly was constantly hurting, like it was now. Ryeheart himself had said her belly was bigger than an average pregnant Queen's.

Suddenly Hawkfeather felt a breathtakingly agonizing contraption. She wailed to the moon, to the stars...to Pineheart. Her kits weren't due in a week. What did Starclan have against her? Did she have to loose everything?

Ryeheart rushed in, bleary-eyed. "What is it?" he mewed urgently.

"I feel it...t-the-they're coming-ing."

Ryeheart didn't speak, instead his pawsteps scurried away into his den. A moment later he came back with a bundle of herbs in his mouth, his eyes gleaming in the dark.

"It's dark," Hawkfeather whispered.

"I know. I'll use my nose," he meowed.

Hawkfeather felt them again, this time more intense. She lifted her tail to find a kit already there.

"I didn't know it came out," she meowed frantically. She pawed for her kit, bringing it to her belly. Its pelt was the same as Pineheart's. "Is that supposed to be good?"

Ryeheart shook his head grimly. "Is that all?"

"No."

Hawkfeather sighed and closed her tear filled eyes, resting her head on her paws. Two of her kits had lived, but one tom, pale and limp, did not stir. It looked strangely like the new tom, named Oreo. Maybe this was an omen?

The remaining kits were brown and white. The white one was a she-cat, with a silvery aura to her pelt under the moon. There was an indescribable, yet noticeable, golden tint to the glow. As if the sun and moon themselves had lent the kit their light.

"Solarkit," she whispered, and bent down to lick its forehead.

She stroked the brown tom, identical to his father. "Oakkit."

A heartbeat later, a silver cat padded in, her paws clumsy on the nursery floor.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Hawkfeather demanded, hackles lifting.

"Relax. It's just me, Streamleaf. I've come to see my brother's kits."

 **So there you go. Why Pineheart and Streamleaf were so close. Anyway, I'm still thinking of warrior names for Oreo and Mahogany. Any suggestions?**

 **Oreo will definitely be Bull something, unless you tell me a better idea.**

 **Mahogany will be Clay something. Dunno.**


	9. Chapter 9-Claystorm

**Chapter 9-Claystorm**

 **Mintstar's POV**

Mintstar paced around the den, her tail waving agitatedly. She couldn't help but fear that Starclan meant the destruction of Thunderclan.

She let the dappled sunlight fall on her pelt, and gazed out up at the dawn sky. Pineheart wasn't there.

Sighing, she scrabbled slowly onto Highledge. Her energy was sapped from all the strain she was having, and she had a splitting headache.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," she yowled. Her words were distant and clouded to herself, but she struggled to keep her mind straight facing the clan.

"We all know that Pineheart has died under the claws of a powerful enemy," she began. Then she noticed that the only cats who had gathered were Peachpelt, Ryeheart, Hawkfeather, Mahogany, Oreo, Streamleaf, and Iceclaw. Streamleaf's eyes were glazed.

"Where is everyone else?!" she snapped impatiently. She glared the dens, as if to order the cats to come out.

"Patrols..." someone muttered. Mintstar sighed again.

"Then the meeting is postponed. Clan dismissed."

But she didn't stop to think that she hadn't sent anyone on a patrol, and Pineheart, for sure, hadn't either.

 **Streamleaf's POV**

Streamleaf was torn between her admiration for Oreo and her attraction to Mahogany. She knew Oreo loved her, and she loved him back, but not in the way that she wanted to be his mate, unlike him.

She also liked Mahogany, but just the fact that he didn't seem to have any feelings for her made her weird. She would just go out of her way to be with him, not sure if he liked her or not...she didn't even know why she did this, why she strove to impress him.

 **{I'm sure a lot of you can relate, not just for bfs and gfs, but as a whole, friends do this a lot (:}**

But what she wasn't so sure about was Mintstar's liking for Oreo. He was...yes, fat, okay, lazy, and fine, takes too much credit. This much she had to admit.

But now Pineheart was gone, too. Her only blood relative not in Starclan, or worse, the Dead Forest. Now that had turned into a lie.

Streamleaf curled up even tighter in her nest, tears flooding down her muzzle. Pineheart had been the best littermate she had ever had, not that she had any other. And now even he was gone.

Over her whimpers, Streamleaf thought she heard someone padding in. It was Mahogany.

"Streamleaf?" he asked.

"What?" she choked.

Mahogany didn't reply, he just shuffled closer to her. Gently, he licked the tears off her cheek. She almost shivered from the feeling.

"Do you want some fresh kill?" he mewed.

Streamleaf shook her head warily. "Pineheart was my brother," she said hollowly.

Mahogany murmured sympathetically, but she didn't hear the rest of it, as the warmth of Mahogany's pelt lulled her to sleep.

When Streamleaf woke up again, the weather had changed drastically. The moon cast a warm blue glow, as if it were the sun. The one thing she regretted sleeping through was Mahogany staying with her. Somehow his kindness had fed her energy, and she managed to push her sorrow away for a while.

With her refreshed feelings, Streamleaf padded out of the den to see what was going on. That was when she realized they were in the middle of a ceremony.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your new warrior name. Mahogany, from now on you will be known as Claystorm. Starclan honors your strength and loyalty," Mintstar was saying.

Streamleaf sat at the back, craning her neck to see Claystorm. Thunderclan had already erupted into cheers, but the leader quickly silenced them with a flick of her tail.

She didn't say anything, but was looking up at the sky. Thunder clouds were gathering, but they wreathed around the moon, as if waiting for just the right moment to blacken the night.

Could this be about Oreo? Did Starclan see an unworthy quality in him? Streamleaf could feel the same curiosity around her, creating a tension almost unbearable.

Mintstar's gaze turned slowly back to the clan. "It seems I have made a worthy choice," she mewed quietly. "I am sure these clouds were not sent by Starclan."

Streamleaf tore her eyes from the moon, and looked over at Oreo instead. There was an eerie glow in his eyes when the moon shined in them.

Mintstar continued with the ceremony. "I, Mintstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this brave cat. He has proved to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn."

When Mintstar finished the sentence, a very much visible streak of lightning crackled not far away, about somewhere at the Riverclan border.

This was ignored.

"Oreo, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

There was a deathly silence as Oreo just stood and stared. Finally, he replied. "What is the warrior code again?"

Mintstar's eyes were full of dismay. "Did Pineheart not teach you? I expected better."

Suddenly, Oreo's eyes popped wide. "Oh, that!" He yelled, completely oblivious to the shock and disgust all around him.

Streamleaf still did not blame the former kittypet.

"Okay, why not?" Oreo mewed. The clouds were dangerously close to spilling.

"Then by the powers of Starclan," Mintstar continued, "I give you your warrior name. Oreo, from this moment onward-"

Suddenly the wind began to howl ferociously, whipping between Oreo and the rest of the clan. Streamleaf couldn't hear anything or feel anything, numb with shock and cold. She stumbled towards the general direction of the nearest den, the nursery.

Over all the cacophony, Streamleaf thought she smelled someone near her. It seemed to be Oreo.

"But what if I don't want a warrior name?" he was yowling. "Mintstar, I don't want a name like yours!"

Streamleaf's eyes stretched wide with disbelief. Now mist added to the wind, so she couldn't have seen him if she opened her eyes. Tears filled her mismatched eyes.

The mist slowly wreathed around her, deepening to a spray. It was as if she were trapped in a cloud.

Oreo repeated himself. "Someone, listen! I don't want a clan name!"

Starclan must have heard this, because that was when the rain really started pouring.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Flood

**Chapter 10 - The Flood**

 **Oreo's POV**

Oreo curled up under a bush, shivering as he waited for the storm to end. Honestly, all that was good about living with Thunderclan was the fact that he got to see Streamleaf's face every day. If he were the leader, he would have a bunch of she cats just hunting for him all day. Pretty, mild tempered ones. He didn't care about their personality.

Right now, Oreo was too cold to care about anything. His breath came in quick puffs, sending icy clouds into the air. There was so much fog that he couldn't tell it from his breath. He didn't even try to; he was so stiff and cold. It felt like he was turning into a block of ice.

Time passed, and the rain subsided. Oreo didn't notice, however, as he was drenched completely. Nor did he find out that the camp was swamped, and so was he, until the fog lifted.

Oreo strained his ears for any sign of life near him. A while passed before he saw Streamleaf's body in the water.

At first, Oreo thought she was dead, and prepared to wail his eyes out. But then he saw her graceful strokes, and realized she was swimming towards him. A savior at last.

Without a word, Streamleaf grabbed him by the scruff and did an about face in the water. He remained silent as she swam the length of the camp, carrying him. He could hear her panting distantly, and his vision slowly ebbed away...

Oreo woke up in a dim cave, lying sloppily in a nest of bracken. It felt scratchy and weird.

Not far from him lay more bodies, none of which were the dirt red of Mahogany's. Dissapointingly enough, Oreo had completely forgotten about his brother's new name.

A shadow he had previously analyzed as from the cave walls shifted. "Oreo? Are you awake?"

"No."

Streamleaf forced a laugh, but Oreo heard pain deep in her voice. "Mintstar doesn't know your alive."

"And vice versa?" Oreo asked.

"Yes. But the point is, she might exile you. Because this looks like Starclan "

"Well if she is dead, Iceclaw won't," he mewed.

"Oh." It was obvious that she had missed his ceremony.

Oreo tucked his head tighter onto his paws. He pretended to sleep, thinking about his new plan, until Streamleaf left and he was free to roam.

 **Ok guys, I'm really sorry about the whole week-I was on a mountain. I didn't know they provided free wifi, so I didn't bring any devices that could efficiently log on to FFn. I'm going to update again today, but try 1st person POV.**


End file.
